


The Eclipse

by kthseoulmates



Category: Dove Cameron - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Suicide, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthseoulmates/pseuds/kthseoulmates
Summary: In a time before eclipses were a natural and beautiful thing, the town of Albia experienced a phenomenon, and was swept out of existence soon after.





	The Eclipse

She was named after an event that happened while she was coming to the Earth. Her mother always had the fairest voice, calling out to her so she could gather the greens and berries for supper. Every being close would hear that beautiful voice and come to see who it was coming from. While calling for the midwife, or so she was told, the birds and small furries came from the trees behind our family home.

As always, one by one, the intrigued animals trickled away, back to their homes to find their families. But one small bird, a pure white dove, stayed behind and cooed and cooed while she was being born. It cooed, she cooed, her mother cooed. Since then, she has always had a spectacular talent for mastering birdsong. 

The moon and the sun are both out at the same time; how peculiar that sounds. Thomas, her betrothed, cannot see out of one eye after looking at the sky with his telescope to investigate. Voice weak and trembling, he called her name from inside the home. 

“Dove, my dear Dove. The time has come to change the cloth for my eye.”

What is happening to life as we know it? The sky has darkened. The sky does not darken until evening time. People are confused, perhaps thinking the day has gotten away from them without noticing. Each and every friend and stranger had already washed in the stream to prepare for supper. It is barely midday! But no, the truth seems to be much darker. Demons. They are finally taking over, after sending that warning of white powder from the sky. We must pay our sacrifices to the gods or risk our lives.

She turned her small, nimble body and bounded into the house for her darling. “I am coming, Thomas. How are you?” Dove waited for the answer, as bad thoughts about the sun and moon finally getting together to punish us filled my mind. We take advantage of them every morn and night, not taking a moment to ponder and watch the brilliant lights in the sky twinkle.

As Dove walked into the room, she gasped. Thomas was lying on the ground, moaning for her, a doctor, mercy. Begging for the end of his life. “Oh, my!” Dove ran towards him, speechless. 

“The gods . . . mercy . . . please. . .” he cried. “Take me now. The infection is already here!”

Dove removed the bandage from his eye and nearly retched. Blood and pus oozed from the corners of his eye, where tears would normally be. Breathing through her nose, she wiped the goo away and spread my makeshift ointment on the wound. 

Meanwhile, the outside world was erupting with terror.

People were fleeing from their houses, either screaming hysterically or sobbing silently. Brother Julius was on his knees praying with all the fervor he could muster. Sister Fran was in the middle of a birthing, trying to keep the frightened young woman calm.

In between the leaves on the gigantic oak trees, the moon was as black as the night sky surrounding it. The only light was the small portion of sun still showing from behind the moon. But! The moon did not stop there. It continued its journey, gradually uncovering the sun. Piece by piece, in between frantic moments, the sun reappeared, same as old. 

There was a moment of precious silence.

Then the questions started.

“What do you want from us?”

“Have we not served you in respectful ways?”

“Must we repay you for the killing of Mosh? It was accidental, I swear!”

The voices blended together, some more frantic than others, some untroubled, just joining in the commotion.

The sky, now the color of dawning day, started to cry, silencing the people. The sky cried its tears all over, flooding the houses and wheelbarrows, carrying the people with it into the now deep stream. Animals, big and small, furry and smooth, were swept into the water along with the entire village.

Some of the villagers died; the good-hearted ones were spared. That left only Dove and her half-dead lover. 

Thomas carried on with life, until a rabid predator took him in the night. Dove wept, day and night, and finally jumped into the stream to drown her sorrows.

Little did the long gone village know, the phenomenon that killed their village that fateful day happens very commonly all over the world. 

The village of Albia was forgotten with a single leap into a stream, ending the story.


End file.
